nightcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi Kennedy
| birth_place = Rochester, New York, U.S. | birthname = Mary Claire Kennedy | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1970s-present | character = Patty Douglas | episodes = "Married Alive" in Season 2 | series = Night Court | website = Official website }} Mary Claire "Mimi" Kennedy (born September 25, 1948) appeared as Patty Douglas, a wealthy heiress and brief fiancee of Dan Fielding in the episode of Night Court titled "Married Alive" in Season 2. Mimi is perhaps best known to TV viewers for her roles on two ABC-TV series, first as Dharma's mother, Abby O'Neil, on the series Dharma & Greg and as Ruth Sloan on Homefront. Career Mimi made her television debut as a contestant on To Tell The Truth, courtesy of an introduction to the producers made by her cousin-by-marriage, All My Children star Ruth Warrick. She played a Goucher student who'd taken a course in auto mechanics; and she was caught up short knowing nothing about auto mechanics, though she was asked a leading question by Peggy Cass that prompted what the producers must have known, via the "prep session" would elicit an answer that was a sure laugh: she had to discuss repairing a toaster by applying wires to the "terminal screw. She followed this with a television commercial for York Peppermint Patties, and then for Cascade diswashing liquid, in which she played one of the first working women arriving home to see her husband had used dishwasher soap that left spots on glasses; the spot was titled "Honey, I'm Home." She later was on the short-lived NBC television variety series 3 Girls 3, with Debbie Allen and Ellen Foley. Her next series role was as Stockard Channing's sister, character name Victoria, for the first season of the short-lived series, "Just Friends." Her most notable television roles, however, were as Dharma's mother, Abby O'Neil, on the series Dharma & Greg and as Ruth Sloan on Homefront. Mimi appeared in the Broadway and road companies of the show Grease. In 2009, she was seen at Pasadena Playhouse and the Cleveland Play House as the newspaper advice columnist Ann Landers in David Rambo\'s play The Lady with All the Answers. The Lady with All The Answers at Cleveland Play House website Activism and political involvement Kennedy is involved in several progressive activist causes, including Progressive Democrats of America, for which she serves as Chairperson of the Board. Her mid-life memoir, Taken To The Stage: The Education of an Actress, was published by Smith&Kraus in 1996 with praise from advice columnist Abigail "Dear Abby" Van Buren and playwright Wendy Wasserstein, who called it "one of the great theatrical memoirs." Kennedy is a signatory to the 9/11 Truth Statement. She was a charter member of Artists United to Win Without War and a leading supporter of U.S. Representative Dennis Kucinich’s anti-war presidential campaign in 2004. Kennedy has worked on uman rights, environmental and labour issues. Personal life Mimi and her husband, Larry Dilg, were matched by the first known computer dating program "Operation Match" in 1966. They wed in 1978 and have two children. References External links *Mimi Kennedy at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:One time appearance Category:Female